NightTime
by mutant b100d
Summary: All the guests from kakashi's congratulations party have left and sakura has a strange concern for not wasting electricity. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: **This is just a silly idea I had that I got from a dream. The dream was much different, but I have a twisted imagination and couldn't help putting my favorite couple in this. They're a bit OOC, but I like it. It's also kind of a spin off of a story I was thinking of writing. Please review! If I get enough reviews I'll work on the base story. Now I'll shut up so you can enjoy my genius.

* * *

It was late at night and Kakashi and Sakura were just saying goodbye and goodnight to the guests who had come to their "congratulations Kakashi for your promotion" party. It had been a long day and they were finally ready to be alone together again.

Sakura sighed as she threw the last paper plate in the trash and looked over at her boyfriend.

Sakura and Kakashi had been secretly dating for a few months now, but still couldn't tell anyone about their relationship because of the "taboo" of it all. And since no one knew about the relationship, and they didn't know about their weekly sleepovers at Kakashi's apartment every friday night, Sakura had to tell everyone that she was going to stay late to help Kakashi clean up, which she did.

Kakashi finished wiping off the dinner table and threw the rag into the hamper.

"Phew!" He said. "That was agonizing."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know you loved it."

"No. No I did not. But I do know something I love. Or should I say someone . . .?" Kakashi said as his arms snaked around Sakura's hips and pulled her close to him.

"Kakashi!"

"Oh come _on_ Sakura!" Kakashi groaned. "For the past twenty-four hours (at least) I've had to pretend that there is nothing between us. I want you _now_. Just like I've wanted you for . . . a really long time."

Sakura chuckled at him. "Fine. But you know," she yawned, exaggerating every movement. "I'm _really_ tired. Let's just go to sleep."

Kakashi groaned again. "Don't I at least get a good night kiss?"

"Kakashi with you, a kiss is never just a kiss." Sakura scolded.

Kakashi moaned and nuzzled Sakura's shoulder. "I can't help iiiit!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again, but smiled at him.

"Come on," she said, escaping from his arms. "We've got to turn off all the lights before we go to bed."

Kakashi groaned again at this, but did not object to Sakura dragging him to the first lamp and switching it off. Then she pulled him into the dark area beside the lamp.

"Kakashi . . ." Sakura whispered.

"Mmm . . .?"

Sakura started rubbing her leg against his and Kakashi's eyes moved down to her seductive motions. He gulped.

"Sakura this isn't helping your case at all." He told her.

But Sakura ignored him and instead pulled down his mask . . . only to give him a quick peck on his lips. Then she retracted and grinned mischievously at her lover.

Kakashi glared back. "That was just cruel."

Sakura shrugged and dragged him to the next lamp. This time Kakashi hurriedly switched it off and pushed Sakura up against the wall rather roughly and immediately went for her neck.

"No no no Kakashi!" Sakura said, pushing his head away. "You're ruining my fun!" She pouted.

Kakashi huffed. "Sakura, if you don't let me have my way, _neither_ of us will have our fun."

He went back in for her neck but Sakura stopped him again.

"No." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Kakashi whined but reluctantly pulled away and hung his head.

Sakura grinned and took this opportunity to kiss him on the mouth again, this time a little longer. Kakashi jumped into the kiss and practically begged for entrance to her mouth. But Sakura wouldn't give it to him. And much too soon, she pulled away again.

Kakashi glared at her and said, "Tease."

Sakura chuckled. Then she grabbed his hand again and brought him to the next lamp. Kakashi switched it off and simply waited for Sakura to touch him again.

Instead, Sakura crossed her arms again and told him very sternly, "Kakashi Hatake. If you do not let me do my job, you do not get your kisses. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kakashi mumbled.

"Good."

Kakashi was looking at the ground, practically pouting. Sakura almost laughed at the sight, but stopped herself and said, "Kakashi."

His head tilted up and Sakura rammed her lips onto his. This time, she gave into his needs and opened her mouth, allowing him entrance.

Kakashi put his hands on Sakura's waist and they started moving up her body, making Sakura tingle with excitement. But she took his hands in her and entwined their fingers together.

Kakashi didn't have a problem with that. He walked forward, pushing Sakura onto the arm of the couch and then even further so that she was lying down on it completely. Kakashi came around the side and put his leg over her on the couch. He almost laid down on her but Sakura broke the kiss and said, "Wait!"

She pushed Kakashi off of her and ran to the next light, leaving him on the couch watching her.

Instead of just turning off one lamp, Sakura vanquished every source of light in the room. Then she zoomed back to Kakashi and kissed him fiercely again.

Kakashi took control and laid her down on her back again and climbed on top of her. His hands traveled all over her body, exploring everything she had. But her clothing was too cumbersome, so Kakashi ripped her shirt off. Sakura gasped for air as their kiss momentarily broke to allow her shirt to go over her head.

Kakashi's hands played with her bra hooks but she slapped them away. Meanwhile, Sakura's own hands were practically scratching Kakashi's back from the intensity and passion of the moment. But it didn't seem to bother him, in fact, Kakashi barely notice.d

Sakura moaned into the kiss and Kakashi decided he should strip too. His shirt came clean off and Sakura was very pleased Her hands moved to his chest and abs, touching every visible part of his torso (even though it wasn't visible to her, seeing as her eyes were closed).

Kakashi removed his lips from hers and placed them on her neck. This really made Sakura moan.

Earlier in the relationship, Kakashi had learned that Sakura was a sucker for neck kisses and had resolved to use them whenever necessary.

His lips went up and down her neck, to her ear, down her shoulder, and they even traveled down her chest, in between her breasts and down her stomach. Then they went back up and found her lips again.

"Ka . . . kashi . . ." Sakura gasped for air. " . . . Kashi!"

Kakashi pulled away. "What?"

"_Stop!_" She moaned.

Kakashi exhaled heavily. "really Sakura? Do we really have to turn off the rest of the lights?"

"Mm-hm . . ." She said, her fingers trailing over Kakashi's abdominal muscles.

Kakashi's muscles rippled under her touch and he sighed.

"Fine." He stepped off the couch and offered his hands to Sakura. "To the lights."

Sakura pulled Kakashi by his hands again and instead of stopping at each one, Sakura simply went throughout the apartment, turning off each light, with Kakashi in tow.

"Jeez I never realized how many lights you have in this place." Sakura commented as she turned them off one by one.

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess I never did either. I seem to get a lot of lamps for presents . . ."

Sakura laughed. "You'd think it'd be clocks!"

"Haha." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Okay, I think that's the last one." Sakura said after switching off one last light.

"You still haven't gotten the bedroom." Kakashi pointed out.

"I know. I'm working my way over there."

"Oh. Well then, yes. That's all of them.

"Okay!" Sakura turned to go to the bedroom, but Kakashi scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Kakashi!" Sakura giggled. "Put me down!"

"Not yet my little cherry blossom!" Kakashi sang.

Sakura scowled playfully.

When they reached the bedroom, Kakashi dropped Sakura to her feet and she darted about turning off the surprising amount of lights. Then she turned back to Kakashi.

"You." She said, pointing at him.

"Me?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Yes, you." Sakura began striding over to him.

"What about me?"

Sakura didn't answer him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and her lips around his lips.

Kakashi held her up and hungrily kissed her back. Then he sat down on the bed, taking her with him. They sat there kissing and Sakura switched her hands from behind his head to fumbling with his zipper. Kakashi realized what she was doing and slipped his pants off so that they lay on the ground.

Then he went for her pants. They came off in seconds and he went back up to her bra. That too came off instantaneously and was added to the pile of clothing.

They fell back and removed the last bits of clothing.

Kakashi and Sakura ended their night with love, lust, and just a tiny bit of sweat. And when they woke up the next morning with their arms around each other, their smiles were still etched upon their faces.


End file.
